memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Morn
Morn was a patron of "Quark's Bar" and his best customer. He is known to be highly talkative, and enjoys a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. Morn owns a shipping business that specializes in the transport of various mundane cargos. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Lissepian Mother's Day Heist Morn was one of five thieves who stole 1000 bricks of latinum from the Central Bank of Lissepia in the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist of 2365. Morn deposited the bricks in the Bank of Bolias and stored the latinum in his second stomach, causing most of his hair to fall out. (DS9: Who Mourns for Morn?) Life on Deep Space 9 The first time Morn walked into "Quark's Bar", was around 2364, a time when he still had his hair. Quark thought he was just another customer passing through, when he sat down in what would soon be known as "his stool". Little did Quark know he would become such an important figure in his life, and to his bar. (DS9: Who Mourns for Morn?) After the Cardassians retreated from Bajor in 2369, Morn remained on Deep Space 9, which was then under Federation control. Morn spent most of his time at Quark's, becoming his most reliable customer. (DS9: "Emissary") In 2370, with his freighter rendered inoperational during a warp core retrofit, Morn was seen evacuating the station on the last available runabout, the [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], during the short-lived Bajoran coup. (DS9: "The Siege") Odo saved Morn from becoming a victim of illegal search and seizure by a belligerent Klingon posse on the Promenade. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Quark even let Morn run the bar temporarily while Quark was on a trip to Earth in 2372. (DS9: "Little Green Men") In the weeks leading up to the Dominion War, Morn went berserk after hearing Quark's prediction of the coming doom. He hit Quark with a barstool, and ran through the Promenade, screaming "We're all doomed!" He then ran into the Bajoran shrine, completely naked, and began crying to the Prophets for protection. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") :Though he never spoke a word during the entire run of the series, it was an in-joke that Morn was incredibly talkative. In reality, the jaw on the Morn costume was not articulated, and it would have been difficult, if not impossible, for the actor to speak intelligibly while wearing it. During the Dominion's control of Terok Nor, Morn took a trip to see his mother on her birthday, and brought an encoded message to Captain Benjamin Sisko from the resistance forces on the station. (DS9: Favor the Bold") In mid-2374, Morn went away on a business trip, leaving a shipment of Livanian beets in Cargo Bay 3. The previous time Morn went away, Quark's sales dropped almost five per cent. So, while he was gone, Quark created a hologram of the Lurian, because his bar was incomplete without him. People loved Morn, and he felt that he was a mascot - everyone who comes into the bar expects to see him, and if they don't it doesn't feel like home, which is not good for Quark's business. After a period of over two weeks, the beets Morn had left in the cargo bay began to rot, causing Odo to approach him in "Quark's Bar" and ask that he remove them from the cargo bay. At the time, however, Morn was gone, and Quark had placed a hologram of the Lurian at "his stool", temporarily fooling Odo, to Quark's delight. Moments later, Quark got word that Morn's cargo ship was caught in an ion storm, where he had died. Following Morn's memorial, Quark learned from Benjamin Sisko, who unsealed Morn's will, that everything of Morn's was left to Quark: four cargo containers of beets. It was later determined that Morn faked his own death, after the statute of limitations ran out against the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist, to lead his fellow thieves off his trail. In return for Quark's assistance in getting the four other thieves off of his back, he offered Quark a quantity of latinum, contained in his second stomach. It was this very latinum that caused Morn's hair to fall out. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") In an alternate future, Morn ran "Quark's Bar" in 2405, with the station under Klingon control. (DS9: "The Visitor") Personal Life Morn had seventeen brothers and sisters. (DS9: "Starship Down", "Chrysalis") Although he owned his own ship, Morn kept his quarters aboard Deep Space 9. His quarters were exceptionally spartan, containing a 'hot tub' of mud, where he slept, and a painting of a matador. (DS9: "In the Cards", "Who Mourns for Morn?") Morn was quite the ladies man, and was often seen with a beautiful woman by his side. Morn once asked out Starfleet officer Jadzia Dax, who declined. She did say she thought he was cute (DS9: "Progress"), and would later admit that she used to have a little crush on him. As she explained it, however, he wasn't interested. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") He also enjoyed playing dabo, but couldn't get the hang of darts. (DS9: "Accession") He and Worf frequently sparred, having weekly combat in the holosuite. Worf thought that he was an excellent sparring partner. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Appearances *TNG: ** "Birthright, Part I" * For DS9 appearances, See: DS9 recurring character appearances. *VOY: ** "Caretaker" Background Information Morn was played by actor Mark Allen Shepherd, who first appeared in "Emissary". Morn was first identified by name in "Progress" and by species in "Who Mourns for Morn?". Before the series was aired, Morn was simply known by staff as "the Grinch". Mark Shepherd almost did not become Morn. Despite being hired for the role, the production crew accidentally left him off the calling list when they began filming "Emissary". By what Shepherd claims was intuition, he decided one day to wander onto the Paramount lot and see what was going on. Coincidentally that very day, Morn was to be filmed. Shepherd's contribution impressed the producers so much, he was made a recurring character. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) "Morn" is an anagram for Norm, the barfly from the T.V. show "Cheers". In the DS9 episode "Who Mourns For Morn?", Mark Shepherd, without the Morn makeup, briefly appeared as the customer whom Quark asks to fill Morn's seat. Category:Deep Space 9 personnel de:Morn fr:Morn